But Hey,That's Life
by gleetisme27
Summary: With a new baby in the house,things are already crazy enough for Blaine and Kurt,but with Blaine's struggling Broadway career,and Kurt's full time job at Vogue, along with little,everyday issues that the new parents are soon to endure,it will be mighty hard to make things all balance out.


There they sat in the dim-lit hospital waiting room. The walls were painted a pale beige, the only thing that had color in the room besides Blaine's scarf was a light blue lamp which sat upon a white oak table. Kurt looked around the room in antisipation,so many thoughts swirling around in his head. No longer were they on the road to parenthood, for they had already arived. Their newborn daughter was alive, and was itching to take her first breath. There was a giant knot inside of his stoughmic which grew tighter and tighter as time went on. He watched the clock and its hands. He had been basically in a gaze for the past 5 minutes.  
Blaine sqeezed his hand.  
"Everything's going to go fine,I promise." Blaine said reassuringly.  
"We brought the baby bag right?" Kurt said barely shaking himself out of the shock he was in.  
Blaine chuckled,  
"Yes,Kurt. We brought her bag of things. Youve asked me this 3 times already." Blaine responded.  
"Okay,good. No news on Jackie yet?" Kurt said in a both terrified and exhausted tone of voice.  
"Last I heard she was 9 cen. dialted and was progressing quickly. At least thats what you told me." Blaine said,following a yawn.  
Kurt looked at Blaine and jumped out of his seat. Pacing forwards to the resptionists desk. He then rang the genaric little bell on the desk.  
"Yes,Sir?" said a large woman,no younger then 50. Whom wore glasses upon her forhead,and held a phone in her hand.  
"Can you please check on the progression of Jacquiline Lockette? Thank you." Kurt said.  
"One moment,Sir." She said as she rose from her chair and headed back to the hospital rooms.  
Kurt walked back to Blaine whom had dozed off. After all,it WAS only 4:15 in the morning,and they had both been up all night. Kurt sat back in his chair,not hesitating to grip his husbands hand in a time of anxeity. He looked around the room,at the unammusing paintings of lakes and bears eating salmon and everything else that inhabited the small room. And once that became un-sucessfull at taking his mind of his stress, he desided it would be best if he got some fresh air. He then crept out the door of the room and found him self in the steril hospital halls which soon led him out the doors and into the brisk,icy, New York City air . He sighed. He took a long,deep breath and let the early morning air fill his briskness of the breeze brought the logic back into Kurt's mind He soon began thinking a tad bit more logically and desided it would proably be a good idea to check his phone,and so he did. On the screen it read,

"2 MISSED CALLS FROM DAD"  
"Well shit," he mumbled as he pressed the "return call" button.  
"Kurt." Said Burt.  
"Yes, dad?" Kurt replyed  
"Is it safe to come to the hospital? Carole keeps bugging me about it."  
"Sure...Audrey is on her way and should be coming quickly. Hurry, I dont know how much time we have."  
"Alright. Consider us rollin' " Burt said, hanging up the call.  
Kurt went back into th waiting room only to find a half-woken Blaine Anderson,talking to a nurse. Kurt tryed his best to concer what they were talking about but didnt want to interupt. After all,what if it was important?  
"We can only have one parent in the room at the time of the birth," said the nurse.  
"Well," Blaine said, interupted by a yawn, "My husband and I agreed that since the baby is part my DNA anyways,that Kurt should have the oppertunity to see her be birthed" Blaine finished with a sigh.  
"Is it time to go back?" Kurt said,his words filled with antisipation.  
"Almost, I'd say another 50 minutes or less." Said the young nurse.  
"Alright." Kurt said, concerned.  
The nurse left the room. It seemed as if the reality of parenthood just hit the two of them at once. Though Blaine was not at all worried about Baby Audrey's delivery,he was still utterly terrifyed about taking her home,and raising her. Was he ready? He even began to question whether or not this was even a good idea. All of his emotions that have been building up over these past nine months now just hit him full force. But he had to stay strong. Breaking down was no longer even an option. He had to be strong; for Audrey,for Kurt,and for himself. To keep the water-works from flowing, he simply closed his eyes and pictured Audrey's nursery. The light pink walls,the pastel yellow love-seat, her giant toy box,and the big brown teddy bear that sat utop her purple kiddie-table,and the small "Breakfast at Tiffany's" picture that sat upon her wall. He thought of how much he adaored Kurt,and how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together,raising this amazing little daughter of their's. He thought back to high school,and the text he sent Kurt in his time of need which read a single,yet ever so powerful word.

"Courage" It read.  
That single word meant so much to the couple. It was their catch phrase. Their term that kept their relationship as strong as it was.  
And it was times like this that they had to apply that into their lives. Blaine had to have courage. He had to stay strong. For Kurt,for Audrey, for his family,for his friends,for his career. He couldnt simply crumble now. He had to toughen up.  
"Blaine," Kurt said.  
Blaine's eye lids shot up like rockets,  
"Yes?" Blaine said.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt replyed, now holding his hand and gripping it tightly.  
"Y-yeah... it all just...BAM! Hit me all at once. We're going to be parents...right?" Blaine said,stuttering.  
"Yes,yes we are," Kurt said comfortingly, "I know I havent nessisarily been the best example of being calm,cool and collected, but really...everything is going to be alright. Audrey is going to come into this world healthy and happy. I promise. Now hug me, it should be any minute now that I have to go back." Kurt said, reaching his arms around Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled a little.  
After the couples moment of embrace ended, they both sat in the waiting room for a moment in silence. The room was so filled with antisipation you could almost smell it. That,or it was the smell of the breakfast burrito one of the secrataries was having for breakfast. But lets just say it was antisipasion.  
Blaine looked to Kurt and said with a more relaxed tone of voice, a simple,"Thank you.".  
"Your welcome,Blaine." Kurt said, smiling anxtiously.  
"Where's your dad?" Blaine asked.  
"Damn," Kurt said,under his breath, "your right..." He ended.  
"I'll text Carole." Blaine said,unlocking his phone.  
"Okay..." Kurt said with an aggitated sigh.  
Kurt sat in the waiting room seats, staring at the door for a good five to ten minutes when, finally,Carole and Burt crept through the door,both of them grinning ear-to-ear.  
"Hi guys!" Burt said.  
"Are you guys ready to be fathers?" Carole said.  
"I guess we are!" Blaine said,with a tired yet anxtious look upon his face.  
"You guys look beat." Burt said,looking at his sons' faces  
"That we are...physically and emotionally" Kurt said with a sarcastic chuckle.  
"I'm just exited about finally getting a grandbaby." Burt said.  
"Honestly I'm pretty suprised that Rachel and Finn ahvent popped out a munchkin yet..." Kurt said.  
"She told me she was on the pill..." Carole said.  
"Oh." Kurt said, barely staying awake.  
The family socialized and chated casually for a bit when it happened. The big hospital doors swung open.  
"Anderson-Hummels? We'd like to bring the parent back now to get scrubbed up now." Said a perky, young nurse.  
Kurt flew uo from his seat,already figiting with his hands.  
"That would be me!" He said rather calmly.  
"That's great! Come with me!" She said,gesturing with her pen.  
Kurt waved goodbye to his family and said,  
"I love you guys! See you again in a little while!" He said as he passed through the big doors,waving at them.

Now all they had to do was wait.


End file.
